A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exercising apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to an exercising apparatus for cardiovascular or body building exercises.
B. Description of Related Art
Various exercising apparatus can be found in the market for fitness and body building purposes. Utilisation of these exercising apparatus however typically involve at least one of the following for the user to achieve the desired results:
1. addition or removal of weights;
2. demounting and mounting of the apparatus in order to add or remove weights;
3. provision and adjustment of straps or other fastening means.
As such, these exercising apparatus are cumbersome and fiddly to handle. It is an object of this invention to provide an exercising apparatus which involves easy and simple adjustments to enable a user to perform a wide range of strength and cardiovascular exercises.